


Small Mess

by death8kidd



Series: Haikyuu!! Soul Mates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, minor depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death8kidd/pseuds/death8kidd
Summary: Everyone experiences it differently and every story is different.





	

When a person would touch their significant other long enough, that’s all it took, their whole world would explode with colors. It wasn’t the plain old colors they saw everyday and it sure as hell weren’t the colors of the damn rainbow, they were much more special than that. They could take shapes and describe a whole story with just the meshes of colors. Everyone experiences it differently and every story is different.

\-----

Maybe knowing more about it he could try to help. The key word here is TRY. Just because he tried doesn’t mean he’ll be successful at it.

\-----

Kageyama’s never bothered himself with the thought of never finding a soulmate, not when he was more interested in volleyball than anything else, even his grades suffered

He was never like that before, though.

Back then he waddled up to his mother and asked when he would meet his own. He wanted to see the shining colors his classmates boasted about. His mother would kindly smile and answer.

“Soon, just be patient.”

“But mommy! I want to see what all the fuss is about!”

“We both know we can’t rush these things.” She would say laughing at the naiveness of her child. Kageyama would pout, which would only make her laugh more, but he would always accept her answer. For years he waited patiently and eventually he found a new passion. 

Well no. That isn’t true either. Kageyama just got tired of waiting. Got tired of yearning to see the wonderful colors. The ones he would see when they touched. He convinced himself that having a soulmate wasn’t worth the time or the trouble. He poured his all into volleyball and never again did he bother himself with those thoughts.

His mother noticed the change in his attitude. He went from a happy go lucky child, who would constantly bombarded her with questions of what the colors of his father looked like, to a kid whose face would contort in disgust at the mention of a soul mate. She tried asking many times before but she would only get a cold shoulder as the response. Kageyama never openly ignored her unless she said or asked anything about soul mates.

She didn’t know what else to try and opted for him to try and figure it out for himself, albeit reluctantly.

\-----

Today was the first day of high school and he wanted to get a head start. With his alarm clock blaring next to his ear he came to regret his decision. A huge thud was heard throughout the house as the clock was thrown against the wall, Kageyama having failed to turn it off. His mother opened up the door and peeked her head in through the crack. She giggled at the sight she was met with. Kageyama laid sprawled on the floor, having fallen off his bed in his attempt of shut the alarm off, his hair stuck out in different angles.

He turned to look at his mother. She bursted out laughing when she saw his comically defeated expression.

“Are you alright?” His mother asked him. He knew she was trying to keep herself from laughing again. He gave her a small nod as he got back up to get ready.

\-----

He grinned to himself when he realized he was the first one there. The gym was currently opened and unoccupied. Though he didn’t really care whether it was or not.

Just when he was getting into the groove of things and the chattering of the students no longer bothered him, a loud orange haired teen screamed making him drop the ball and his concentration. That wasn’t the worst of it all, the loud mouthed one got them both thrown out of the gym by the team’s captain and now they had to win against the other first years to be admitted to the team. He wasn’t worried about winning.

That’s a lie. He was. Nothing he could do now.

\-----

He was surprised that he got along fairly well with the other as the days went by. It didn’t take long for him to decide who in the team he liked and who he did not. He liked HInata, even if that was hard to believe, he didn’t have to explain himself much to him because the other always seemed to know what he wanted, that might have been what people called friend telepathy. He must be really crazy if he thinks of the shorter one as a friend.

Daichi and Suga are like the parents of the team, both very caring and strict when they needed to be. Despite his huge stature, Asahi was actually very nice. Asahi looked scary to some but Kageyama knew he wouldn’t even hurt a fly much less think of hurting anyone. Now Nishinoya and Tanaka are out there as anyone could be. Noya, much like Hinata, was a small ball of energy and his best friend Tanaka wasn’t far behind, as long as it wasn’t too early in the morning that is. The only feature from Tanaka that always confused Kageyama was how Tanaka had the tendency of taking his shirt off. Why? He didn’t know.

It’s pretty obvious to anyone who was around the team long enough that he did not like Tsukishima Kei one bit. The blond had a way of getting under his skin fairly quickly and he had no way of dealing with the unwanted rudeness of Tsukishima. Communicating in the smallest way with Tsukishima would always backfire when the other would insult him for no apparent reason.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, well he didn’t know the other boy very well. All he knew was that Yamaguchi tended to stick to Tsukishima quite often, just like.. like magnets! He was almost never without him, Kageyama knew he laughed at whatever Tsukishima said and apologized just as much. Yamaguchi was actually pretty quiet and shy without the tall stick. So Kageyama didn’t know whether or not he liked Yamaguchi.

And quite honestly he wanted to know more yet not. Not while Tsukishima was around. He knew Tsukishima would take it the wrong way, almost like everything else, besides the occasions in which Yamaguchi is on his own are far less in between and when he is it’s not for long. Even when he did have the chance Kageyama never knew what to say, so whatever relationship they could of had didn’t develop. Kageyama didn’t mind it much. He could always form friendships with other people.

Before his train of thought could go any further he bumped into a student. He would have said something but his vision blurred with the slightest hints of color. Kageyama freaked out a little and just as fast as it had happened it was gone. Obviously he tried to identify the person but by the time he came to there was no one around him in the halls other than distant voices and shouting from the outside.

He shook it off as yet another mistake and continued his way towards the gym.

\-----

Yamaguchi Tadashi wanted to be the best he could be and while the world seemed to be completely against him, he was quite happy. Well as happy as he could be with all the bullying and the lack of a soulmate. That never really bothered him, the bullying did but not the soulmate part, he would find his other half sooner or later. It slightly irked him that many people his age already had, though. Usually it was hard to tell whether someone found theirs or not, since there was no physical evidence, but not impossible, you just needed to know what to look for.

Yamaguchi knew.

He knew Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Daichi and Suga had already found theirs; he wouldn’t be surprised if Daichi and Suga were each others. It usually had to do with the way they composed and carried themselves. People with their other halves seemed to float in their happiness high while those who didn’t… well just didn’t. 

He sighed to himself, currently he was walking down the street without Tsukishima; there was no one else other than himself. He stared up at the sky and just stood there for a moment, he liked the stars. It just intrigued him how something could shine so bright from far away, still being able to provide light in the dead of night. He didn’t stay long. He had other things to do, his heavy book bag reminded him of that. 

Yamaguchi remembered vague rays of lights, blue clear lights, dance by in his vision. That was hours ago and still fresh in his memory. It had looked to be the beginning of a wonderful story but he would never get to linger much on the thought because he was suddenly pushed against a fence. He hadn’t even seen the other person walking up to him.

“Hello lumpy faced Tadashi.” Yamaguchi instantly recognized the voice. He truly hated the person who owned it. Even so he was nice enough to greet the other back. This guy was tall and blonde with blue eyes, unusual for someone who claimed to be Japanese even if both his parents are American.

“H-Hi.”

“I see your boyfriend isn’t with you tonight.” The guy only snarled and Yamaguchi shrinked back in fear. Old flashes of memory that had been buried in the depths of his mind resurfaced. When he and the other kids would pick on him, far away from the prying eyes of the adults; people who could have possibly helped. But now there was really no one around. Even if he screamed for help he knew the other guy would just shut him up in the most painful way possible.

“H-he isn’t.. H-he left e-early.” Yamaguchi knew this guy was referring to Tsukki. He doesn’t know where they got that idea but every time he tried correcting them they would only become more hostile. The punches would only get stronger, they hated being proven wrong,

All he really wanted to do now was escape but he was pinned against the fence with no way of freeing himself. Right there he wished he had gone home with Tsukki but no he just had to stay, all his bullies are scared of his friend. Yamaguchi felt dumb at the moment.

“Awe he left you all alone. I’m not surprised, he must’ve gotten tired of you but don’t worry… I haven’t.” The way he said it made Yamaguchi feel all types of wrong. He made it sound as though he wanted something more from Yama, something other than wanting to beat him into a bloody pulp, more than just making him feel like trash and not knowing what it was made the anxiety and fear build up inside of him.

He needed to get out and fast.

Yamaguchi began to struggle and his captor only tightened their grip. He let out a pained yelp when he felt the guys nails sink into his wrist and waist. The sound only made him tighten his grip on Yamaguchi.

Tadashi managed to head-butt the guy he has known for far too long. This had granted him enough room to escape but before he could get far enough he was grabbed by the hair, he wished then that he had no hair to grab onto. The guy pulled on him with so much force Yamaguchi could swear he saw stars, then the punch to the face came and then he really did see them.

Yamaguchi was disoriented enough for his attacker to smack him across the face. Yamaguchi’s whole world spun and he felt like throwing up even if he hadn’t eaten anything in awhile, so the notion was pointless. He managed to kick the other hard on the legs. Whether he fell or not Yamaguchi didn’t stay long to find out. He ran as fast as he could. His vision blurring with upcoming tears.

He didn’t see where he was headed and honestly Yamaguchi couldn’t care less as long as he was far away. 

It would have turned out just fine if he hadn’t found himself on the cold floor.

\-----

Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi for a long time before approaching him. He had decided to stay a bit later, for obvious reasons, and he had promised Daichi he would be closing after he was done. And now on his way out of the school he came across a crying mess in front of the school’s gate. It had taken him a while to recognize the person but once he did, he felt confused but more than anything completely worried.

He kneeled in front of Yamaguchi. He could see how hard Yamaguchi shook with the force of his loud sobs. How did he get himself into this mess? 

Oh right, he does know.

There isn’t anything he could do about it now. He’s at a loss for words and has no freaking clue what to do let alone how to comfort the crying person in front of himself, granted the reason the other is crying is still a mystery to him. Maybe knowing more about it he could try to help. The key word here is TRY. Just because he tried doesn’t mean he’ll be successful at it.

“Yamaguchi?” Kageyama noticed how he slightly jumped at hearing his name. Yamaguchi looked up and, as soon as he recognized who it was, without thinking, launched himself at Kageyama.

Kageyama could feel the intensity in which Yamaguchi’s whole body shook, wracked with pain. Yamaguchi suddenly stopped crying and moving all in one. Before Kageyama could say anything he was blinded with a mesh of greens.

Beautiful shades of green presented themselves to him. He saw how the colors swirled telling a sad yet beautiful story. They showed a small child lost and lonely with so much pain hidden behind the forced smile he displayed to anyone around, light shown through the fogged canvas. The child had met a friend who kept the murky colors away and for a very long time he stayed happy with the brightest colors, but they were never blinding. Until this very moment. Where the colors are again a dark shade.

Kageyama then realized that all the wait had been worth the trouble. He had been selfish in thinking his soul mate was certainly not worth the worry. He was proven wrong as he held Yamaguchi in his arms. Kageyama couldn’t feel anything but pure happiness and relief.

Kageyama looked down at Yamaguchi only to find the other already looking up at him. He stared at Kageyama with wide eyes, his tears having carved a path down his cheeks.

“Hey you piece of trash we’re not done yet!” Yamaguchi flinched at the loud booming voice. He and Kageyama stood up. Almost immediately Yamaguchi hid behind Kageyama as the tall and bulky figure approached them. He stopped only a few inches away from them. Kageyama had to look up, he looked at the other with a displeased expression. “Running away again like the coward you are I see.” Kageyama’s frown deepened at the tone of voice the tall guy was using to address the boy behind him. “Hiding behind another person, a stranger no less, how pathetic.” The guy continued to tease, completely ignoring the fact that Kageyama was right there.

“L-Leave me alone.. Just go away!” Yamaguchi’s scream startled both people in front of him, especially Kageyama since his ear was so close to Yamaguchi. The guy snarled and made a move to get to Yamaguchi. He laid a hand on Kageyama, fully intending on pushing him out of the way, only to have his hand pushed away forcefully.

“Don’t you dare come any closer to him.” Kageyama spoke with spite. Each word oozed out his hatred for the other. The guy smirked and pushed Kageyama by the chest, Kageyama stumbled back knocking himself into Yamaguchi, the latter falling on the floor after having lost his balance.

“Not doing such a good job at protecting the wimp are you? Look,” he pointed past Kageyama. “He’s on the floor cowering in fear all because you couldn’t hold your ground.” The tall freak laughed as he continued to push Kageyama’s, almost non existent, buttons. 

Kageyama’s blood boiled, seething with anger. He was going to lose it and he knew it. He didn’t want to scare Yamaguchi more than he already was, but the thought of beating the daylights out of the punk never left him, instead the urge just grew stronger with every word the guy uttered. Kageyama was too busy trying to calm himself down that he didn’t notice when Yamaguchi was picked up by the neck, the asshole having stepped around him.

Yamaguchi was struggling to breath. Kicking at the other guy but he was far enough to avoid getting hit. Kageyama saw Yamaguchi’s face contort in pain and begin to turn colors with the lack of air.

That did it.

Kageyama saw red, whatever thread that was holding him back finally snapped.

When Kageyama finally came to, his fists hurt and closer inspection revealed them to be bloodied and bruised. He looked at the guys back as the other ran away. To say he wasn’t confused was an understatement but at least Kageyama was sure the jackass wouldn’t be bothering Yama anytime soon.

He turned around to see Yamaguchi crying on the floor. That only made him frown. He stepped closer to him and laid his hands on Yama’s shoulders. Yama slowly looked up at him and began to fuss over him. Kageyama couldn’t understand him because Yama was still crying through his words. He winced when Yamaguchi touched his right cheek and that only made Yama fuss over him more.

“I’m so sorry I-I got you into this mess. I was so.. so worried. It looked like he could have killed you.. And… and… I just couldn’t d-do anything about it!” Yamaguchi looked at the ground, trying to keep himself from crying again. Kageyama smiled at him with such fondness that anyone could say he was replaced with someone nicer. He grabbed him by the chin and gently guided his head to look up.

“I’m fine Yamaguchi, nothing that won’t heal within the week. Besides, no one hurts my soul mate and gets away with it.” Yamaguchi blushed bright red and Kageyama couldn’t help but think how cute the other looked at that moment. Kageyama brought their faces closer. He saw how Yamaguchi’s eyes closed and he followed suit, connecting their lips and experiencing the same wonderful colors of only a few minutes ago. Only seconds later did they part.

There were no longer any traces of tears in Yama’s eyes as they looked into each other's eyes. The moon reflecting perfectly off of Yamaguchi’s eyes. Where they were going after this they didn’t know and they didn’t care, they had each other now and that’s all they cared for.

\-----

**One Year Later**

Yamaguchi laid his head against Kageyama’s chest. Yamaguchi could hear the rhythm Tobio’s heart thumped out. He closed his eyes while they both laid on his bed. They didn’t get to spend much time with each other alone, not that they minded having their friends around but spending time like they were now was definitely welcomed with open arms. When they were on their own it was mainly spent in silence. Neither complained. It was easier that way, to communicate without having to say a thing, however, Yamaguchi knew Kageyama prefered when he did most of the talking.

When he had asked why, Kageyama had simply replied that his voice calmed him down, he liked its tone. Yamaguchi had blushed but then, when is he never doing so around the other? They did have a rough start but it got better as the days went by. Yamaguchi could still remember the hectic trouble they went through because Kageyama had confessed to him that he hadn’t cared much for a soul mate and that made Yamaguchi second guess himself. But that was a story for another day right now all he wanted to do was re watch the story he had seen so many times before.

Yamaguchi never tired of watching it through the colors. It still captivated him in the same way it had done when he had first seen it. Yamaguchi only focused on the colors.

Kageyama’s story was mainly made up of the blue color with its different shades that reminded Yamaguchi of the ocean. He knew when Kageyama had a bad day. The time in Kageyama’s life, the part where he didn’t care for a soul mate was made up of crystal clear blue. An almost unnoticeable blue but it was still there. Yamaguchi didn’t like that color. He liked the much brighter one that ended the story.

He fell asleep to the rhythm of his boyfriend’s heart and the lulling story he loves so much.


End file.
